The Republic of Minecraft
The Republic of Minecraft '''is a country in the Southern Atloltic Ocean that was hidden for 10,000 years when the first dictator of Minecraft shrouded the continent in a mist, sealing off the nation from a darkening world. Since the War in The Minecraft Republic, The population of 75,000 since Operation Downfall. The Capital of Minecraft is Lolcraftia. The president is EASlol. ' Major Cities in Minecraft *Deltatown *Rave *Hutta *Mar *Southshore *Movez *Craft Harbor *Mako *Whiteshore *LOLcraftia (Capital) *Ravenburo *Ravenhold (IreLOL Outpost) *Bolshivic (USSR Outpost) *Highland *Jadetown *Menithill *Novez *Talequah *Ching-LOL (VietLOLese Outpost) *Bolshiv Harbor (USSR City) *Acherus *Ebontown] *SOI City (VietLOLese City) Famous Areas Of Minecraft 'The Valley of the Four Winds' The Valley Of The Four Winds, was a major battle site durring The War of the Minecraft Repubic and again in The War in New ZeaLOL, this area is surrounded by vast mountains and the only way you can get in is by aircraft transportation. Inside the valley are 4 major settlements, Hutta, Acherus, Ching-LOL and Rave. These 4 settlements belong to the natives and VietLOL. The natives,who have named the Valley "The Sacred Peaks". Tourism in the Valley Of The Four Winds has been booming since the continent was opened up after the war. 'The Jade Forest' The Jade Forest occupies the western coast of Minecraft. It is a dense forest with thick trees covering the coastline. Only one major settlement occupies this area, Southshore, which is owned by the forest's natives who call their home "The Protectors Forest". The citicens vow to protect it with their life, and support President EASlol with resources. But there is a legend about The Jade Forest. The legend says that the trees, if chopped down, will regrow in a month. This legend was confirmed to be true, by Minecraftian scientist Joseph LOLstin. Because of this, Minecraft has unlimited wood resources, which has attracted world powers to The Jade Forest for it's resources. However, EASlol passed strict laws to protect the forest. He limited the trees to be cut down to 50 a day. To enforce this law, he sent overseers to The Jade Forest. The world powers agreed to these laws and peace has been kept since. But However in 2012, Natesworld2k the IreLOL President took control of the Jade Forest. but the natives however were still under minecraftian rule. SOI City is located In the Jade Forest 'The Delta' The Delta is a large landmass which was seperated from the Minecraft Continent 10,000 years ago after a massive quake ripped apart the ground. Then, the Minecraftians built a machine to keep the landmass in place. Only one major settlement occupies this landmass, Deltatown, which was built by North Minecraft during the war as a base of operations. Now it has became a major city for tourism for those visiting The Delta. The Delta is the area of Minecraft where a lot of rivers end. 'Northern Minecraft' Northern Minecraft is the most settled and largest area of Minecraft with more than eight major cities in this grassy plain area including the captial city of LOLCraftia. But this vast stretch of plains is known for unpredictable thunderstorms. Just recently, a tornado decimated movez, costing over 9000 ROFL Dollars in damage. But during the non-storm active days, the plains of North Minecraft are great for tourism, especially in LOLCraftia, where there is The LOLcraft Amusement Park. Involvement In The War In The ROFL Island Chain The Republic of Minecraft had little to no involvement in the war untill after Operation Electromagnetic Doom, which caused catastrophic damage to nations all around the world. After Operation Electromagnetic Doom, The Republic of Minecraft entered the war. The nation mobolized for war quickly, factories produced weapons and vehicles, towns on the coasts of Minecraft were put on full alert, and nuclear sheilds on Minecraft were activated effective until further notice. Involvement In The War In New ZeaLOL The Republic of Minecraft joined the War In New ZeaLOL after an invasion of Minecraft took place by Cybriann. Sucky Cyborgs invaded the Valley Of The Four Winds in Minecraft in an attempt to sneak into the country undetected. But EASlol's elite army combined with Microsoft Sam's, ER88's, natesworld2K's, and therobloxmegaguy's armies and decimated the Sucky Cyborgs. The Republic of Minecraft planned to counter-invade New ZeaLOL along with the other nations involved, but that took another turn as the fight raged into the United LOLs of ROFLica. Both the supreme AI And Cybriann were killed. Music Of The Republic Of Minecraft The National Anthem Made by the president, EASlol himself, minecraftian people have adopted it as their official national anthem. thumb|300px|right|The Minecraft National Anthem The History Of Minecraft 'Times Of Glory' The 10,000 Years Hidden was a glorious time for minecraft, the nation florished with money and power, under rule of dictators who kept the peace of minecraft for 10,000 years. They held an iron grip on minecraft. But soon after the election of Dragonvichus, A Corrupted Dictator, things began to fall apart. 'Tensions Building' Dragonvishus, Passed strict laws. attempting to confiscate land for the government. the people angry at this government decision. stormed Nomez. which was captial of minecraft at the time, The government sent in there most feared soldiers to end the rebellion. the crowd was vicious, the soldiers panicked and fired into the crowd. this set the stage. for the minecraft revolution. 'A Violent Revolution' The minecraft revolution, began with the protests in nomez. then the suituation sprang out of control. soldiers fired into the crowds. finally. militia from the crowds forced the soldiers to retreat, great battles took place across minecraft, one of the bloodiest battles took place in nomez. Rebels stormed the Palace of nomez, marched into the Office Of Drangonvichus and killed him. this violence in minecraft stirred the world powers. they attempted to balance out powers in minecraft, by simply dividing the country. Thus. The Brigade Of North Minecraft was created, they ruled the northern part of minecraft. The Crusade Of South Minecraft, ruled over the south minecraft. 'Civil War' Nearly a week after seperation. North Minecraft leader, King Jameson III Was Assasinated by The Evil Mainframe. With north minecraft in his control. The Evil Mainframe launched murderous attacks against South minecraft and took control. thus, The War Of The Minecraft Republic Had Begun. Queen Microsoft Anna II, the leader of south minecraft. bearly esccaped just as the OMG Jets swarmed through the south minecraft captial city. She then contacted EASlol to assist in the War. The Evil Mainframe allied with the Soviet Lulz Brigade, and the Supreme AI Returned. With this. EASlol reclaimed the ROFL Island chain from the Soviet Lulz Brigade, then attacked the south minecraft captial and reclaimed it. Just a week later, the evil mainframe was killed. 'Peace''' After the civil war faded away. the country was re-united. EASlol took over leadership of minecraft. as president he passed laws and repealed laws that Dragonvichus had placed. The Republic Of Minecraft was transformed into a democracy. Since the end of the civil war. Minecraft was peaceful once again. Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Participants in the war in the VietLOLese Islands Category:Participants In The War In IROFLaq Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Communist Nations